1. Field of Invention
The invention relates, in general, to a ramp and, in particular, to a modular handicap-access-ramp system that is adjustable.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known to provide modular handicap-access-ramp systems each of which enables transport of wheelchairs and temporarily or permanently physically handicapped individuals and no-step access thereof into and out of an interior of a structure. The known system includes generally landings, platforms, ramps, and walkways that are designed to be interchangeable, interconnectable, and rearrangeable with respect to each other and permanent, semi-permanent, or temporary (lightweight and, thus, movable). In this way, the known system is designed to be disconnectable, hybrid, multi-configurable, portable, and pre-built. The known system is designed to be adjustable as well, providing access among different elevations and, thereby, facilitating use of the known system in various settings. The known system is designed also for its fabrication in sections at a site other than that where the system is assembled and readily assembled and disassembled.
More specifically: 1) U.S. Pat. No. 7,607,196 discloses a modular wheelchair ramp for its providing access for handicapped individuals into a building; 2) U.S. Patent Application Publication 2009/0255066 discloses a rearrangeable, interconnectable system for permanent, semi-permanent, or temporary ramps and platforms for access by handicapped persons to commercial buildings, semi-private constructions, homes, and other residences; 3) U.S. Pat. No. 7,240,388 discloses an adjustable, disconnectable, lightweight, portable wheelchair ramp; 4) U.S. Patent Application Publication 2006/0059636 discloses a modular, pre-built, temporary or permanent platform, walkway, or ramp; 5) U.S. Patent Application Publication 2006/0010621 discloses a hybrid, modular ramp for temporary or movable, no-step accessibility of wheelchairs to homes and other residences; 6) U.S. Patent Application Publication 2005/0123380 discloses a portable ramp system particularly intended to assist temporarily handicapped persons with transport thereof in and out of houses and buildings; 7) U.S. Patent Application Publication 2004/0133998 discloses an adjustable, multi-configuration ramp that facilitates use thereof in numerous settings for its providing access thereto among a variety of different elevations; 8) U.S. Patent Application Publication 2004/0034950 discloses a portable ramp system particularly intended to assist temporarily handicapped persons with transport thereof in and out of houses and buildings; 9) U.S. Pat. No. 6,526,614 discloses a portable, lightweight, modular ramp structure; 10) U.S. Pat. No. 5,214,817 discloses a modular ramp-and-landing-walkway assembly fabricated in sections at one site and assembled at a final site; and 11) U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,317 discloses a modular building-access ramp for physically handicapped individuals and capable of its ready assembly and disassembly.
However, the known systems suffer from disadvantages. More specifically, the known systems are institutional and, thus, aesthetically displeasing. Also, the known systems must be custom-ordered and cannot be packaged for retail sale. In particular, each unit of the known systems has to be custom-configured at a factory based upon a “site” evaluation, fabricated, and then delivered. Furthermore, modularity of the known systems is poor. For example, some of the known systems can include greater than one-hundred large parts and greater than one-thousand fasteners or parts thereof. In addition, configuration, design and engineering of the known systems are complex, and each of the known systems includes a great total number of parts. In this way, commercial availability of the known systems is limited, and cost in labor of assembly of the known systems is great. For instance, it can require greater than seven hours for any of the known systems to be assembled and ready to be used. Moreover, the known systems have substantially limited capacity and performance. It is difficult and time-consuming to deliver the known systems as well. For example, none of them generally can be delivered in a mini-van, or pick-up truck.
Thus, there is a need in the related art for an adjustable, modular handicap-access-ramp system that enables transport of wheelchairs and temporarily or permanently physically handicapped individuals and no-step access thereof into and out of an interior of a structure. More specifically, there is a need in the related art for such a system that is not institutional and, thus, aesthetically displeasing. There is a need in the related art for such a system also that does not need to be custom-ordered and can be packaged for retail sale. There is a need in the related art for such a system also modularity of which is not poor. There is a need in the related art for such a system also configuration, design, and engineering of which are not complex and that does not include a great total number of parts such that commercial availability of the system is not limited and cost in labor of assembly of the system is not great. There is a need in the related art for such a system also that does not have substantially limited capacity and performance. There is a need in the related art for such a system, also delivery of which is not difficult and time-consuming.